The Last Nightfall part 1
by Dark Joker03
Summary: Deaton ha sido secuestrado en mitad de la noche y Derek, Stiles, Scott y Allison emprenden una búsqueda para salvarle. En el viaje encontraran a personas que podrían ser su salvación o la perdición para el grupo.


**Este one-shot esta dividido en dos partes y es parte de un reto de "Tu personaje favorito" de Teen Wolf. Escribirlo todo junto hubiera sido muy pesado de leer por lo que he pedido permiso de Hazel L. Zhang-Friki. Por favor, disfrutarlo y mañana publicaré la segunda parte.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, a parte de mis OC, pertenecen a la serie de Teen Wolf de Jeff Davis. Solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

Derek tamboreaba con impaciencia y enfado el volante, mirando fijamente el horizonte con el ceño fruncido. Nada estaba saliendo cómo él tenía planeado. El repentino secuestro de Deaton había dejado muy desconcertados a la patrulla de policía y al resto de los habitantes de Beacon Hills. Lo único que había dejado era su consulta patas arriba y claros signos de resistencia. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo abiertamente, Deaton era un importante aliado y su repentina desaparición solo significa la llegada de un nuevo peligro.

Necesitaba encontrarlo para descubrir y detener la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. La única pista que tenía era el olor de los atacantes, ya que no le habían dejado entrar en la clínica veterinaria. Claramente no eran humanos, lo más acertado sería que eran hombres lobos como él. Pero había algo extraño en ellos, no tenían el olor común sino que poseían un matiz a podredumbre. Como si hubieran muerto recientemente… Pero aquello no tenía sentido, ¿cómo era posible que los muertos secuestraran a vivos?

La cadena de sus pensamientos se vio frustrada al oír el continuo quejido lastimoso de Stiles, quien tenía la cara pegada al cristal y lo empañaba con su aliento.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un maldito crío? -se quejó Derek cogiéndole con fuerza por el hombro y enderezándolo.

-¡Es que llevamos horas en el coche! Me aburro muchísimo y ni siquiera me dejas poner la radio -respondió indignado. Stiles suspiró con desganas y se acomodó estirando un poco los pies en el estrecho espacio-. Eres la persona más aburrida del universo, ¿lo sabes?

Derek entrecerró los ojos de modo desafiante y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

-La única razón por la que no te he abandonado en mitad de la cuneta es que Scott se estaría quejando todo el rato.

-¿Tenéis que estar siempre discutiendo? -comentó con resignación Scott desde el asiento trasero, descansando con los ojos cerrados y las manos posadas en su abdomen.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué estás aquí –le dijo Derek a Stiles, volviendo su mirada a la desierta carretera.

-Pues, para tu información -respondió con el pecho hinchado de orgullo-. Estoy aquí para ayudar a Scott y porque gracias a mis contactos sabes que Deaton tenía una llamada amenazante con el prefijo de Texas.

-¿De verdad que estás orgulloso de robarle información a tu padre? -replicó Derek con una sonrisa mordaz.

El joven se sonrojó avergonzado por la verdad de sus hirientes palabras.

-Lo que cuenta es que tenemos una buena pista.

Derek dejó de prestar atención cuando oyó un pequeño gemido, y mediante el espejo retrovisor vio unos brazos estirándose.

-¿Y por qué ella vino con nosotros? -preguntó Derek cada vez más exasperado.

-Si estáis en peligro, os vendrá bastante bien mis cualidades de cazadora -contestó Allison con un gran bostezo y restregándose los ojos para despertarse mejor-. ¿Has dormido bien? -dijo dirigiéndose a Scott mientras lo abrazaba para atraerlo hacia ella y darle un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

-Contigo siempre estoy bien.

Scott acarició su rostro y la besó con amor. Ella rió feliz, para después profundizar el beso.

-¡Por dios, no en mi coche! -gritó Derek parando en seco en mitad de la vacía carretera.

Stiles se golpeó la cara contra el salpicadero en un choque seco y comenzó a quejarse con la cabeza escondida en las rodillas. Scott agarró justo a tiempo a Allison para evitar que se cayera hacia delante.

-Que os quede bien claro, enanos -amenazó Derek, apoyando el brazo en el reposacabezas para mirar hacia la parte trasera-. Estáis aquí para evitar un muy posible peligro y rescatar a ese maldito druida. Así que si os veo con mimitos y morreos, seré capaz de abandonaros en mitad del desierto.

Lanzándoles una última mirada amenazadora, arrancó el coche y siguió conduciendo en la interminable autopista.

-Creo que me roto la nariz -anunció Stiles con voz muy nasal debido a que se tapaba la cara con la mano.

Derek bajó la cabeza en gesto de resignación y apartando una mano del volante, cogió con fuerza la barbilla del adolescente para poder ver mejor la sangrante nariz.

-No está rota -dijo después de examinar con detenimiento-. Solo es un pequeño golpe -añadió sin parecer demasiado preocupado y soltando su barbilla para continuar mirando la carretera.

-¿¡Pequeño golpe!? -gritó indignado por la tranquilidad de sus palabras, con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. ¡Casi me muero por tu culpa! Ese golpe podría haber acabado conmigo.

-¿Qué pruebas tenemos hasta ahora?- preguntó Derek en voz alta, pasando totalmente de las quejas de Stiles-. Texas es un estado muy grande y solo con el prefijo no podemos localizar a Deaton.

-En el informe de mi padre decía que en la entrada había marcas de llantas de motos y un coche grande, posiblemente una furgoneta -comunicó resignado Stiles mientras se masajeaba la nariz con un poco de molestia-. No sé si es de gran ayuda, pero un testigo dijo que antes del secuestro vio a un motero con una chaqueta de cuero y en ella había dibujado un lobo con dos calaveras.

-Puede ser un principio. No es extraño que haya grupos de hombres lobos que se identifiquen por un logotipo -dijo Derek, arrugando levemente el entrecejo por la preocupación.

Con su nuevo estatus de Alfa, había adquirido mucho poder pero enfrentarse a una manada de moteros hombres lobos solo con la ayuda de un inútil, un hombre lobo principiante y su novia loca, no le mostraba el mejor porvenir.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer cuando encontremos a mi jefe?-preguntó Scott interesado.

-Amablemente le pediremos a los secuestradores que nos lo entreguen y, si no sirve, mataremos al que se ponga delante -explicó el Alfa tranquilamente.

-¿¡En serio que ese es tu plan!?

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? -espetó Derek, soltando el aire con gran dificultad para controlar el enfado que estaba naciendo en él-. Ahora mismo no tenemos muchas posibilidades ni aliados.

-Mi padre podría habernos ayudado -sugirió Allison, preocupada al darse cuenta de las limitadas opciones.

-Y matarnos de paso. No, gracias -dijo Derek encontrando sus enfadados ojos con los de ella a través del espejo retrovisor-. Necesito tiempo para pensar, así que callaos.

Las horas transcurrieron tranquilamente y en silencio hasta que Derek percibió que algo no andaba bien, ya que el aire se estaba volviendo tenso. Extrañado, giró la cabeza en dirección a Stiles, quien estaba pálido e inquieto.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-N-no, bueno, sí. Es que… Necesito ir al baño -confesó evitando encontrar su mirada con el hombre.

La cara de Derek se paralizó por la sorpresa aunque rápidamente adquirió una expresión de enfado. Se llevó la mano al entrecejo para masajearlo levemente y controlar la desesperación que sentía.

-No vamos a detenernos

-¡Si ni siquiera sabes adónde vamos! -exclamó Stiles exasperad-. Por favor, necesito mear -imploró.

Scott y Allison se miraron conteniendo las risas por la embarazosa situación que se acababa de formar entre los dos hombres. Derek soltó otra vez el aire con exasperación, desviando el coche en un extremo de la carretera para aparcarlo.

-Bien, ya puedes- dijo señalando el exterior oscuro con cansancio e impaciencia.

Stiles miró al exterior y después a Derek con cara de terror.

-¡Ni de broma salgo ahí fuera! -expresó horrorizado Stiles mirándolo como si él le hubiera ofrecido mear en el infierno-. ¡Hay coyotes y muchas cosas peligrosas!

-Te aseguro que el peligro seré yo si no sales ahora -amenazó Derek comenzando a enfadarse de verdad por el infantilismo de Stiles.

-Mirad -cortó Allison, señalando a la oscuridad infinita de la noche-. Creo que veo unas luces a lo lejos.

Derek entornó un poco los ojos y también divisó el fulgor. Sin decir ninguna palabra, encendió el motor y apretando el acelerador con fuerza, obligó al coche a correr a una velocidad donde la vegetación iluminada por los focos se fundía con la oscuridad.

Detuvo el coche delante del establecimiento con un largo derrape, obligando a los jóvenes a agarrarse a lo primero que encontraran. Con una sonrisa arrogante, Derek alzó la mano para ofrecerle a Stiles la posibilidad de salir.

Como si la tierra se moviera con terribles temblores, el adolescente salió a duras penas del coche sin poder mantenerse correctamente de pie. Derek estaba disfrutando del espectáculo hasta que su pequeña sonrisa fue desapareciendo al percibir un extraño olor en el ambiente.

Dejando muy desconcertados al resto, salió del coche para olisquear el aire en todas las direcciones, llegando a lo que parecía un bar de carretera iluminado por un cartel de neón. Se detuvo al notar que Scott, quien caminó hasta colocarse al lado del Alfa, también había advertido esa anomalía.

-¿Tú también lo hueles?

Scott asintió con la cabeza, mostrando gran preocupación en sus oscuros ojos. Aunque a esa distancia el olor era muy sutil, era similar al que desprendía la clínica veterinaria. La esencia a hombre lobo muerto invadía los alrededores del bar como una miasma. Derek arrugó la nariz con cada paso que daba en dirección al origen de la pestilencia.

El bar tenía innumerables carteles de la ruta 66 que colgaban estropeados debido a la continua erosión de la arena. Quizás antaño tuvo su momento de gloria, pero ahora solo era la sombra destrozada de un pasado mejor. Sus paredes descoloridas estaban manchadas de meadas, sangre seca y cosas en las que Derek no quería seguir indagando. Rodeada de bastantes motos negras y con calaveras, se daba a entender que era un punto de reunión para moteros que no eran precisamente amigables.

Podía oler que Deaton había pasado por ahí hacía poco tiempo pero ya no estaba ahí. Eso no desanimó a Derek, quien veía esto como un buen principio para comenzar la búsqueda, aunque fuera en un bar de mala muerte. Con paso decidido fue directo a la puerta del bar, seguido por Scott y Allison al trote. Stiles permaneció unos segundos en silencio junto al coche.

-Por dios, esto parece un maldito cliché, solo falta el matojo rodante. ¿No podíamos empezar en algo más agradable? ¿Una sala de recreativos, por ejemplo? -dialogó con una voz exasperada.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Stiles siguió al resto del grupo.

* * *

El interior del bar estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres de mala calaña, creando un gran bullicio con sus risas, disputas de borracho y la fuerte música rock. La mayoría continuaron con el alboroto pero algunos se detuvieron para clavar la mirada en la figura de Derek y del resto del grupo.

Gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos, supo que gran parte de ellos eran humanos pero algunos tenían el inconfundible olor de la licantropía. Por una extraña razón, los integrantes lupinos del bar no les atacaron por adentrarse en su territorio, permaneciendo quietos con aire de tensión y molestia.

Una de las habilidades de ser Alfa era ocultar su esencia al resto de hombres lobo, pero le sorprendió el autocontrol que tenían por permitir que Scott entrara en su guarida.

Alzando la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro, habló con los inquietos jóvenes.

-Quedaos fuera. Si esto empeora, no quiero que estéis aquí.

-No vamos a dejarte solo -respondió Scott con el ceño fruncido por la seriedad de sus palabras. Stiles y Allison asintieron con la cabeza para apoyar a Scott.

Derek suspiró con cansancio por la terquedad de los jóvenes, aunque en el fondo agradecía su decisión.

-No os alejéis de mí -advirtió mientras caminaba hacia la barra del bar-. Especialmente tú, Stiles. Tienes tendencia a meterte en problemas.

El aludido abrió la boca para protestar para la cerró inmediatamente al ver que un motero lo miraba fijamente con un brillo desagradable y perverso en sus ojos.

-¿Qué tienes planeado? -susurró Allison a Derek, mirando a su alrededor con preocupación cuando algunos hombres se levantaron.

-Lo mejor ahora es pasar desapercibido y preguntar al que parezca el menos problemático.

Lo cual era bastante difícil. No parecían demasiado dispuestos a ayudar, solo se necesitaba ver el gran recelo en sus actos y los susurros de conspiraciones con hedor a alcohol.

Derek se sentó en uno de los taburetes con gran calma, mostrándoles que la falta de aceptación no le afectaba. Scott, Allison y Stiles lo siguieron rápidamente aunque mostrando la misma tranquilidad.

Apoyó los codos en la barra y comenzó a escuchar con detenimiento el murmullo constante de los motoristas.

La mayoría de las conversaciones eran sobre temas banales y aburridos sobre sus aventuras en la carretera, además de algunos comentarios descarados y obscenos sobre Allison.

-Cómo me gustaría pillar sola a esa morena -rió un motero humano sin perder de vista a Allison.

La furia inundó a Scott por la gran falta de respecto a su novia y se levantó enfurecido para cerrarle la boca a golpes, pero fue detenido al ser velozmente agarrado por el hombro. Derek clavó sus dedos en el hombro del joven hombre lobo mientras negaba con la cabeza para advertirle que era mala idea.

-No te guíes tan fácilmente por los instintos asesinos -aconsejó Derek, mirándole directamente a sus ambarinos ojo-. Ahora, siéntate -ordenó con sus rojizos iris al notar que Scott se resistía a obedecerle.

Scott suspiró con gran esfuerzo, zarandeando su hombro para librarse del agarre de Derek y sentarse junto Allison. La joven abrazó su mano con amor, entrelazando los dedos para después apoyar la cabeza en el hombro.

Derek sintió una punzada de envidia al ver el gesto de cariño. El afecto entre ellos le hacía recordar que estaba solo. Sin poder amar ni ser amado.

Apartó rápidamente la mirada para recuperar la compostura y siguió buscando información útil. Agudizó el oído para escuchar mejor una charla al otro extremo del bar.

-Es uno de los nuestros -susurró un hombre con pintas desgarbadas y sucias.

-Sí, por el olor que suelta es un hombre lobo. Pero no es de la manada de Evangelie -Dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de cerveza-. Es demasiado joven y además no tiene el tatuaje en la nuca. El resto del grupo son humanos.

-Es una lástima que Marius nos haya prohibido atacar si hay humanos delante -se quejó el otro, mostrando abiertamente su deseo de echarlos de ahí-. Desde que el contagio comenzó, se ha vuelto muy estricto con nuestras peleas.

Derek arrugó levemente el entrecejo cuando llegó a sus oídos la palabra _contagio. _Algo ahí no andaba bien y tenía el presentimiento de que se habían metido inconscientemente en la boca del lobo. El Alfa ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para poder seguir escuchando la conversación y…

-¿Qué te sirvo? -preguntó repentinamente una voz femenina.

Estaba tan absorto atendiendo a la charla, que Derek levantó la mirada ligeramente sorprendido para encontrarse con unos ojos grises.

Era una mujer joven, más o menos de unos veinte años, con el cabello rubio recogido por una coleta simple con algunos mechones sueltos. Tenía una belleza indudable pero esta quedaba oscurecida por el cansancio de su rostro, además de unas grandes ojeras y una inusual palidez para alguien que trabajaba en mitad del desierto. Como si nunca saliera de ahí…

La camarera volvió a repetir la pregunta.

-¿Quieres beber, comer…? Te recomiendo que pidas la hamburguesa especial antes que se acabe -bromeó con cierto desasosiego mientras se colocaba rápidamente un mechón color oro detrás de la oreja-. Tiene bacon, queso, salsas…

Derek escuchaba sus recomendaciones pero no pudo evitar fijarse en el miedo e inquietud en sus gestos, como si tuviese pavor de que los vieran juntos.

-No quiero nada -respondió seriamente al tiempo que desviaba la mirada para seguir escuchando la conversación.

La oyó suspirar levemente con alivio y seguir con la limpieza de los innumerables vasos de cristal. Centró su mirada en los movimientos de la joven, viendo los pequeños gestos de dolor cada vez que se movía para coger algo. Derek percibía su miedo y rabia como una agobiante aura, y supo que algo no andaba bien.

Unos borrachos bramaron que se les había acabado el alcohol, provocando que la camarera cogiera aire con gran esfuerzo para recuperar fuerzas y saliera con una bandeja llena de cervezas.

Derek en ningún momento dejó de seguirla con su penetrante mirada, estudiando todos sus movimientos.

-No has dejado de mirarla. ¿Pasa algo? -quiso saber Stiles, curioso por esa actitud anormal en él.

-La camarera sabe lo que está pasando -dijo simplemente-. Pensé que era por nosotros pero tiene miedo de ellos o, más bien, odio.

Dicho eso, Stiles también la miró con interés.

-¿Crees que nos dirá algo? -preguntó con un leve dejo de esperanza.

-Habrá que comprobarlo -respondió mientras se levantaba y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia ella.

-¡E-espera! -gritó Stiles con gran apuro, saltando del taburete para detener a Derek-. ¿No irás directamente a preguntarle eso delante de los sospechosos?

Aquel argumento desconcertó a Derek pero su determinación no flaqueó. No tenían tiempo para ir con delicadezas y tomarse las cosas con calma, estaba seguro que los secuestradores de Deaton no serían benévolos con él y más conociendo la cabezonería de este.

-Me da igual. Como si tengo que arrastrarla a fuera.

Stiles suspiró desesperado por lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser Derek, quizás demasiado para su gusto.

-Scott, prepárate para lo peor –le dijo a su mejor amigo-. Tengo el presentimiento que dentro de poco vamos a tener problemas.

* * *

Derek fijó en su punto de mira a la camarera, igual que haría un lobo con su presa. Había dejado el sentido común hacia un lado y se estaba guiando principalmente por sus instintos, confiando plenamente en ellos ya que los había ayudado antes.

Colocándose detrás de ella, tocó su hombro para que se girara y le prestara atención. Alejándose de su tacto instintivamente, la mujer se giró para hacerle frente pero, cuando lo hizo, los ojos de ella se abrieron por la sorpresa y su boca adquirió un gesto de confusión, como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba realmente.

-Tú… tú eres igual que ellos -dijo en un susurro miedoso casi imperceptible.

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron completamente a Derek, quedándose paralizado por la sorpresa. Era imposible que ella lo supiera, era humana y, aunque fuera un ser sobrenatural, él podía esconder su naturaleza debido a su estatus en la jerarquía de los hombres lobo.

-Sabes lo que está pasando aquí, ¿verdad? -preguntó Stiles, colocándose junto a Derek.

Por la palidez y el aumento cardíaco que los dos hombres lobos oyeron, descubrieron que Stiles había dado en el clavo.

Siendo consciente de que el resto de los lupinos no tardarían en unir ideas, decidió que era momento de irse y de paso llevarse la camarera. La agarró con fuerza del brazo y la atrajo hacia él para llevársela.

-Es hora de largarse -anunció Derek al resto del grupo, empezando a empujar a algunos confusos motoristas para dirigirse a la salida mientras la mujer intentaba liberarse.

-De aquí no se va nadie -anunció una voz grave y fuerte como un trueno. La multitud se apartó con respeto para que surgiera una figura alta y de espaldas anchas. Aunque su cara estaba oculta por una capucha, emanaba un aura de peligro y agresividad.

Stiles se acercó a Scott y susurró algo con sumo cuidado para que no lo oyeran.

-Nooo estoy muy seguro pero creo que es una mujer.

-Ella se viene con nosotros -manifestó Derek con agresividad al percatarse de que la intimidante mujer apestaba a sangre humana.

-Marius no va a permitir que te la llegues. Ella es nuestra -dijo recalcando sus últimas palabras con voz de advertencia.

La joven soltó un gemido de congoja y de resignación, parecido al de un perro que sabe nunca va a salir de la perrera. La sensación de que en poco tiempo estallaría el conflicto provocó que Scott y Allison se colocaran en posición de ataque.

Derek se acercó al oído de la asustada mujer para susurrarle.

-Si permaneces con nosotros te prometo que te sacaré de este sitio y serás libre. ¿Trato hecho?

Después de unos cortos segundos ella asintió levemente.

-No os hagáis los idiotas. Sabemos perfectamente que el joven es como nosotros. Estáis en desventaja, así que dádnosla ahora -ordenó con mucha menos paciencia en su voz mientras se acercaba con paso acelerado hacia ellos.

-No -respondió Derek rotundamente, ocultando a la mujer con su cuerpo.

Un brillo rojizo iluminó la oscuridad que oculta la cara de la desconocida, alertando al grupo. Con lentitud, ella fue bajando la tela para descubrir su furioso rostro y mostrar algo que dejó petrificado a casi todos los presentes del bar.

La mitad de su cara estaba putrefacta y faltaba carne, dejando a la vista la parte izquierda de su afilada dentadura. Su piel era de un verde putrefacto con finas venas negras marcando las facciones de su cara. Pero lo que más preocupante eran los brillantes ojos rojos.

-Es mi último aviso. Dame a la chica -gruñó con voz ronca.

La parte primitiva de Derek estaba intentando salir a zarpazos para hacerle frente al peligro potencial que suponía tener cerca a tal monstruo. Giró la cabeza para ver al resto y comprendió que ellos estaban listos para atacar, aunque con los ojos señaló a Stiles y a la mujer que se escondían.

-Sabes… -comenzó Derek mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza hacia la Alfa-. No me gusta que me den órdenes -declaró enseñando los colmillos mientras sus ojos adquirían un rojo como ascuas y afiladas uñas salían de sus manos.

Aquello desconcertó mucho a la mujer lobo pero se apartó rápidamente al sentir cómo casi Derek rasgó su estómago con un zarpazo.

La mujer respondió con un rugido, mostrando literalmente toda su afilada dentadura por la falta de carne. Los moteros humanos no comprendían qué estaba sucediendo, pero comenzaron a dispersarse como ratas al ver cómo algunos comenzaban a transformarse en bestias para acompañar el rugido de su jefa.

Derek y ella estaban enfrascados en una fiera batalla, como dos titanes que luchaban por la supremacía. La mujer peleaba igual que un animal con la rabia: no meditaba ni pensaba sus próximos ataques sino que atacaba con toda su furia.

Derek le propinó una fuerte patada en la barriga, mandándola por los aires hasta chocar una mesa y tirar por los suelos todos los vasos. Debajo de esa mesa estaban escondidos Stiles y la camarera, quienes se abrazaron cuando oyeron el fuerte choque.

-Tenemos que encontrar un escondite mejor -sugirió Stiles después de soltarla y mirar la batalla que se había formado en el bar-. Aunque lo veo difícil.

Stiles cogió aire con fuerza y cerró los ojos para obtener la máxima concentración.

-Yo soy Stiles, ¿y tú?

-Maggie.

-Bien, Maggie. ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Este bar es un punto de reunión de hombres lobo y aquella mujer es Adele, la teniente de Marius-. Es uno de los Alfas más fuertes de Texas, tiene una de las manadas más grandes de Estados Unidos -explicó Maggie al ver la cara de incógnita de Stiles.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa loca? Parece un zombie.

-Está infectada, se está pudriendo viva -respondió con el rostro ensombrecido.

-¿Pudriéndose viva? -repitió Stiles con la cara pálida del asco-. ¿Hay más como ella?

-Sí, pero están encerrados en la guarida principal de Marius. Al ser un Alfa, ella aguanta mejor pero llegará el momento que perderá el control.

-Estamos jodidos. ¿He dicho jodidos? Nos encontramos en la máxima expresión de JODIDOS-. Stiles se masajeó el entrecejo para aliviar el dolor punzante de su frente-. Pensar que hemos sobrevivido a un Alfa loco y ahora por salvar a ese veterinario vamos a morir a manos de zombies.

-Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar -dijo Maggie con la mirada decidida por primera vez-. Se llama Babette.

-¡Perfecto! -gritó Stiles emocionado por la buena noticia-. ¿Dónde está?

-Está encerrada en el almacén, detrás de la barra.

-… ¿Me estás diciendo que tenéis a la chica secuestrada en el almacén?

-Ehmm… sí. Era demasiado peligrosa para que estuviese suelta en el bar. Se rebeló. Fue más valiente que yo… -confesó Maggie con gran tristeza en sus ojos.

Stiles le apoyó la mano en el hombro para reconfortarla un poco.

-Tenemos que llegar a ella.

Agarró la mano de Maggie y salieron corriendo hacia la puerta que dirigía al almacén. En ese momento un hombre lobo agarró a la mujer por el codo, tirándola al suelo. Ella gritó con fuerzas pero su grito se ahogó cuando una flecha atravesó el brazo del hombre.

-¡Gracias, Allison! -gritó Stiles mientras tiraba de Maggie para seguir corriendo. Allison asintió y comenzó a luchar contra el furioso hombre lobo.

Esquivando todos los obstáculos llegaron a la puerta, entrando casi volando por la emoción.

-¡Babette! -dijo a duras penas la mujer debido a la falta de aire-. Soy yo, Maggie.

En ese momento unos golpes comenzaron a sonar dentro de la nevera, cada vez más desesperados. Stiles y Maggie corrieron hacia el frigorífico pero se detuvieron al comprobar que estaba cerrado con candados.

-Mierda.

-¡Mira! Ahí hay una cizalla -anunció Maggie a Stiles, cogiéndola después para apretar las cadenas con ella.

Cuando la puerta de la nevera cedió, los dos se encontraron con una joven atada de las manos y los pies. Tenía la boca oculta con un paño pero aun así continuaba emitiendo sonidos ahogados. Maggie le quitó la tela de la boca y esta comenzó a toser con bastante fuerza. Levantó sus violáceos ojos para mirar a sus dos salvadores y decir unas cortas palabras.

-Voy a matar al que me eso esto.

* * *

Derek comenzaba a pensar que aquella mujer no podía estar viva después de que él le desgarrara la garganta de un tajo y, sin embargo, ella seguía luchando como si nada. El cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en él pero Scott y Allison lo estaban llevando peor. Con la falta de energías estaban equivocándose demasiado.

-Lástima que tenga que hacer esto. Eres un buen luchador -dijo la Alfa antes de saltar encima de Derek para derrumbarlo contra el suelo.

En ese momento, Adele mordió con fuerza el cuello de Derek hasta sentir cómo sus dientes se unían. El Alfa rugió con fuerzas debido al gran dolor que sentía por encima de su hombro e intentó alejarla de él.

Un suave chasquido atrajo la atención de los dos Alfas. Al alzar la mirada se encontraron con una joven de más o menos veinte años, mostrando una cara de muy mal genio y sosteniendo una escopeta con las dos manos.

Adele se apartó de Derek para hacer una mueca de furia con su ensangrentada boca. La joven levantó el arma hasta la altura de la barbilla y le dedicó una sonrisa de victoria.

-Hora de la venganza -anunció Babette apretando el gatillo para disparar en la cara de Adele antes que ella reaccionara.

La Alfa gritó de dolor y comenzó a zarandearse como un animal enloquecido. Tapándose el rostro con la mano izquierda, Adele rugió encolerizada para descargar sus garras en el pecho de Babette.

Aprovechando la situación, Derek atacó a Adele por la espalda, agarrando su cabeza para tirar hacia atrás con una fuerza sobrenatural y soltarla al sentir como las vértebras y la carne se separaba del cuerpo en un horrible crujido.

La sangre de la Alfa se desparramó por el suelo junto a los pies de Derek, cayendo después su cuerpo inerte en un golpe seco. Durante unos instantes todos permanecieron en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-Para que digan que son prácticamente inmortales -comentó Babette a Derek con bastante tranquilidad.


End file.
